Takayama Misa
Takayama Misa is a level 90 Bard-Sword Saint and is one of the Drei Klauen in D.D.D, the biggest battle guild in Akihabara. She has two Overskills, Hermes Link and Guardian Wolf. In real life, she is a kindergarten teacher; her real name is the same as her in-game name, with the same pronunciation (although technically, it's Misa Takayama, since Japanese naming places the family name first).https://twitter.com/loghorizon_TRPG/status/751063492338126849 Appearance Misa wears the typical D.D.D-style uniform, with her Drei Klauen color being blue (as opposed to Rieze's red and Kushiyatama's green). In battle, she wears a breastplate and pauldrons instead of her usual jacket, a detail that is omitted in the anime. Personality From her interactions with Krusty and other members in her guild, she seems to be the "mother" of the guild, scolding members and even the guild master whenever they goof off or get lazy. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Misa was a kindergarten teacher, and ran her classroom like a military sergeant. It apparently made her quite popular with the kids. The Catastrophe arc Misa reports to Krusty about happenings in Akiba, mentioning Marielle's meeting with Akaneya Ichimonjinosuke, Woodstock W, and other smaller guilds' guild masters. She then piques his interest by reporting that Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Akatsuki had gone to Susukino.Log Horizon anime, episode 3: The Depths of Palm Round Table Alliance arc Misa is shown alongside Krusty when Marielle and Shiroe discuss the current situation in Akiba.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 6: Resolve After Krusty receives the invitation to attend the Round Table Conference, she confirms with him that their next raid was canceled due to overlapping schedules. He then tells her that he was less interested in the conference itself than in Shiroe, who was one of the organizers.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 8: Villain in Glasses Misa and Rieze accompany Krusty to the Round Table Conference and watch as the events unfold.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 9: Round Table Conference After the conclusion of the conference, Misa observes one of the Eastal scouts that was watching their guild hall and asks Krusty if a war with the People of the Land was possible.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 10: Grab it in Your Hand Misa attends the ball held by the Eastal nobles and dresses up for the event like the other representatives of the Round Table Council, as she accompanies Krusty.Log Horizon anime, episode 11: An Invitation From Eastal Return of the Goblin King arc After Krusty, Rayneshia, Shiroe, and Akatsuki returned to Akiba by Griffin, Misa implicitly rode her own back to Akiba to prepare for the journey on the Ocypete, as she is seen on the ship as it prepares to head out. Fallen Guardian arc arc Along with members of D.D.D. and the Black Sword Knights, Misa goes to finish the Return of the Goblin King quest by eliminating the Goblin King. However, during that time, the flavor text on her scythe ends up becoming real, and during the events that unfold because of it, she ends up losing her right arm as Krusty vanishes after trying to save her.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 7, Chapter 3 Upon returning to Akiba, her right hand never grew back, causing her to get an artificial one.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 13: 2.14 Sweet Trap Afterwards, she disappears from the guild for a while, leaving Rieze with the task of looking after the guild. Other Media Log Horizon: West Wind Brigade Misa is alongside Krusty with her weapon in tow when they go to fetch the two new players that the West Wind Brigade were protecting. Upon meeting them, Krusty instantly moves to attack Soujiro, but is blocked. Misa then tells Krusty to stop fooling around. Before they leave, she is seen next to Nazuna, possibly exchanging information. Equipment Death's great scythe, said to bring about all sorts of disasters with one swing. A vicious weapon with a high critical rate, and an additional effect that allows for multiple attacks. A rare item that's very popular among players, not only for its performance, but also for its ominous yet awe-inspiring design. |image2 = Misa_dragon_horn.gif |item2 = A baton made from a Red Dragon's horn. A high-level Production-class item for Bards. It increases the effect of support songs used by members of the same raid. Although difficult to use in normal party battles, it shows its true worth in large battles. |image3 = Misa_silver_thread-woven_gambeson.gif |item3 = Production-class defensive gear manufactured by a Tailor using Celestial Coral Butterfly Silk Thread made by Artificers and Fine Silver Thread made by Blacksmiths. This item requires rare materials and has a complicated production process, but in exchange, it's a masterpiece: light, sturdy, and highly resistant to magic.}} Trivia *Her name is a pun, being able to be read as both "Misa" and "Sansa." The former is the real pronunciation, while the latter is her nickname, as it also can mean the military rank "Major." *She shares a voice actress with Nazuna. *Misa is extremely fond of sweets, putting several spoonfuls of sugar into her tea in Shield and Freedom while discussing the Round Table's course of action at the Eastal ball. This is later brought up again in Rieze's schedule in volume 10's appendix, where it says "7:00 am. A light breakfast of toast and black tea ... It's sweet!! This one was Miss Takayama's!"Log Horizon light novel: Volume 10, Appendix (page 261) References Navigation Category:D.D.D members Category:Wolf Fang